the talk
by Fannyballet
Summary: Harry gives James the talk


'' Ginny, We're fine for at least another couple of years...'' Harry tried to protest, but his wife didn't budge.

'' He's almost 14, Harry'' Ginny argued, crossing her arms.

'' He just turned 13 last month, Ginny.'' The redhead stared at him, obviously not caring whatever her husband's excuse was. '' Fine, I'll talk to him.'' Harry sighed, while Ginny kissed his lips. How come he always had to do these things?

Knocking on his eldest son's door, he wondered where time had gone. It seemed as if yesterday only they were bringing him home from St. Mungo's Hospital.

'' Come in'' James said, and his father entered. He stood awkwardly while James was sitting on his bed. '' Are you alright dad? You seem quite... white.'' James' expression was concerned.

'' Yes.'' Harry sighed. He motioned to James to move, and sat down on the bed. '' Your mother...well, We,- but especially your mother- wanted me to talk to you.''

'' What do you want to talk about, dad?'' James asked, looking up at his father. Harry sighed once more. This was it.

'' You know James, er, you are a man, now.'' The elder man said, and immediately his son stopped smiling.

'' oh no.'' This made Harry laugh a bit.

'' Trust me, I don't want to do this either.''

'' Then it's settled. We don't do it.''

'' I'm afraid that's not how it works, buddy.'' Harry laid a hand on his son's shoulder. '' Better get to it, I know your mom's listening to us. '' He grinned, as he heard Ginny get away from the door.

He really didn't have any speech prepared, nor an idea of what to talk about. Sure, Ginny had given him a few pointers, but she was a girl, what did she know about man stuff? At least, she would be able to deal with Lily, that he was grateful for.

James was looking at him expectantly, and Harry realized he had spaced out for a moment.

'' So, son.'' Harry breathed. '' You're at that age... where things... eh, grow.'' James was a bit confused. '' I mean, feelings. '' Already, this talk sucked.

"sex? That's what you want to talk about dad?'' James asked, raising his eyebrows.

'' yes,'' Harry admitted.

'' Why? Need a few pointers?'' James was smirking, reminding Harry of his own father, ever a Marauder.

'' No. '' Harry chuckled slightly. '' Have you ever...?'' He asked his son, a bit afraid of the answer.

'' No, dad.'' James chuckled when his father let out a relieved sigh.

'' Well, you're not stupid, you know what sex is. '' Harry pointed out, and James nodded. '' You know, the important thing about sex, is to always be protected. '' Harry taught his son. '' I will even show you a few spells to take care of that, along with some privacy spells.'' James nodded.'' And, it is also important to wait until you truly are ready to do it.''

''why?'' James asked, not convinced.

'' Because.. sex is very intimate. You should only do it with someone you care about. Especially the first time.'' Harry explained.

'' and what happens if I don't do it with someone I love?''

The question had taken Harry by surprise. He searched an answer for a while. Then he answered.

'' Your penis will fall off.'' James stopped smirking, and now wore a worried face. Harry meant this as a joke, but the look on his son's face told him he didn't get it. He thought about telling him, but then realised that it would only make James wait until he found the fight girl, and decided against it. '' anyway, James. In the meantime, there are... other ways of...taking care of it. '' He sincerely hoped James knew what he meant about that. Because explaining his son how to toss one off was downright awkward.

'' yes, dad, I'm thirteen. I've done it before." James sighed, and Harry made a face, not wanting to know too much about his kid's masturbation habits.

'' alright then..''

Getting up, Harry made his way to the door, relieved this was finally over. He was almost out, when he turned back, and hugged his son tight.

'' I love you, son.''

'' I love you too, dad.''

He got out the room, and found Ginny in their bedroom, with a pair of extendable ears.

'' You are so doing the next ones. '' Harry grunted, throwing his face into a pillow.

'' You did wonderfully my love'' Ginny caressed his back. '' except when you told him his dick would fall off'' She giggled.

Both of them laughed it off.

Until they heard a small voice asking: Daddy, What's a dick?


End file.
